The Detention That Changed Everything
by captainamericagirl
Summary: When Harry is late for DADA and gets a detention he learns some things about his favourite Professor and Professor Lupin learns some things about Harry too. WARNINGS: Slash/M/M, There will be mild spanking later on to a young teen, very small amount of violence and probably some bad language. Disclaimer inside - Hope you enjoy and please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Late

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except some of the plot. **

**A/N at the bottom - very important please read.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Late

Harry ran, he had stayed at Hagrid's longer than he should have but Hagrid started to telling him stories of his parents and Harry couldn't help but stay a little longer and hear them. Now when harry was running to try and get to defence against the dark arts before the second bell he was seriously regretting that decision. Being late would mean a detention before dinner and he had loads of potions homework to do and he had promised Ron a game of Wizard's Chess. He had to make it! He just had to. Harry was running faster than he ever had before. He was in the castle now and was taking the stairs two steps at a time – He was going to make it! He was on the second floor, he was passing transfiguration and... DIIIING!

Harry's stomach dropped, he slowed to a halt. He was late there was no point in running anymore so he walked up to the 4th floor slowly, pulling at his bag strap as he went. Harry hated being late! Hated it with a passion especially for his favourite and most respected professor and his favourite lesson as well. Harry reached the classroom and dejectedly raised his hand and pushed the door open.

"Hello Harry, we're learning about hinky-punks today, please come in and take a seat." Professor Lupin gestured to the only empty seat in the class. Harry was surprised that this all he seemed to be getting as a reprimand and sat in the seat suggested. When the bell went at the end of the lesson harry packed up his things and was talking to Ron as he walked towards the door.

"Just a minute harry please, I'd like to have a word." Harry sighed and spun around to face Lupin.

"Yes sir, go on without me Ron, I'll meet you outside Charms" Ron nodded and gave Harry a quick wave as he walked out of the classroom.

"Harry I was rather disappointed when you were late again..." Lupin started.

"I'm really sorry sir, I was down at Hagrid's when the first bell and I tried really hard to get here on time and I was running really hard but-"Harry was interrupted by a stern tone coming from Lupin

"-Harry that's enough excuses, I've let you off about this twice now so straight after your next lesson I'll expect you waiting outside my office for your detention."

"Yes Sir." Harry sighed dejectedly.

"You may leave now harry." Lupin said as he walked round to sit behind his desk

"Thank you sir." Harry said as he left the classroom. He caught up with Ron on the third floor and they continued to walk together to Charms. "Sorry mate, I've got detention tonight with Lupin straight after charms so we can't play Wizard's Chess later and could I copy your potions essay after dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Mate that's fine – I'll get Hermione to help." Ron replied his voice full of sympathy.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm not entirely sure about this story – this is just a snapshot, all the others chapters will be a lot longer – at least 1,000 probably more like 2,500 words so don't worry about that. I really just want to know what you think about the story and if I should continue it. Just to give you a brief idea of what's going to happen next I'll explain the very basics of the plot – basically Harry will get adopted by Remus and his partner (I bet you can't guess who it is!) and then they'll follow the basic plotline of POA with some changes. I already have another 3 chapters ready for this story but I'm not sure if they're any good. So please Review or PM with your ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Detention

**A/N This chapter is longer than the last but still not very long so please bear with me, as the story goes along the chapters will get longer (eventually!). THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I'm so happy! Also thanks to everyone who added me to their favourites etc.. it means a lot it really does! On with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - all credit to JKR.**

**Chapter 2 - The Detention**

Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione at the end of the charms corridor and began to walk back up to the 4th floor. When he got to Lupin's office he took a deep breath and knocked once before pushing the door open, he began to walk in then stopped suddenly. Professor Lupin was bent over the fire talking to someone Harry couldn't hear. Harry stood still listening silently for a few minutes.

"I'm really sorry but I can't right now, I've got Harry in for detention - I know you don't like him but he's still your student and you shouldn't talk about him like that. He's not his father! He's more like his mother. Ok there's no need to get snappy, you may have known him longer but I think it's obvious that I know him better. He should be here any moment so I'll say goodbye now, love you" If Harry was shocked before he was flabbergasted now - who was this unknown woman who had known him for longer than a year? Harry was so confused that he didn't notice when Lupin stood up and turned around to face him.

"Harry! How long have you been there for?" Harry started and turned his head away from the fire to face his professor,

"Oh umm not long at all, I just came in." "Hmmm." Lupin looked at him suspiciously for a moment.

"Alright then, well do come in properly and put your bag in that corner over there please." Harry did as he was told then went to stand in front of Lupin.

"Right then come with me, we're going out by the black lake to see if we can find any traces of some grindylows as I want to show them to your year next term. Come along." Harry followed Lupin out of the school and onto the grounds there they spent a rather pleasurable (well for a detention) 45 minutes before going back into the school. When they got back into Lupin's office, Lupin bent over the fire again for a quick talk with Dumbledore about capturing one of the black lakes wild grindylows. After he had finished the fire call Lupin sat behind his desk and gestured Harry to the seat in front of him. Harry sat down immediately and Lupin offered him one of the two cups of tea on the desk.

"So Harry, did you have a nice summer holiday?" Lupin asked, and he pretended not to notice when Harry paled slightly.

"Oh um yes sir, it was great!"Harry had replied with a slight stammer and Lupin's eyes narrowed. He had known there was something wrong with Harry if only for the fact that according to Albus, Harry had been at the leaky cauldron for that last few weeks of the school term and had been given Florean Fortescue ice creams for free everyday and had been at Hogwarts for three weeks, but he still wasn't looking any less thin or any taller than when he was 11. Lupin hadn't been positive until now though as he had only caught of glimpse of Harry when he had left the Hogwarts express at Hogsmeade and Lupin happened to be leaving the three broomsticks at the same time. There was something troubling about this fact and Lupin was unsure on what to do, he was almost positive that he should get a second opinion but who to ask? No this was something he had to do himself; there was only one thing for it. He was going to have to question Harry. Lupin stared at Harry for a minute more before opening his mouth to speak.

"Harry, I have a few questions for you and I really need you to answer them truthfully." Harry looked rather surprised at the sudden change of tone but answered hastily.

"Of course sir! You can ask whatever you like!" Harry said surprised.

"Right then - why didn't you back to your aunt and uncle after running away?"Lupin asked curiously.

"Oh um well they said that I would be allowed back for next summer if I didn't come home until next summer." Lupin looked slightly ill now.

"Professor are you ok?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes, yes Harry I'm fine." Lupin replied with a faint smile,

"I do have one my question though if that's alright?" at Harry's affirmative nod Lupin continued,

"Did the Dursleys treat you well?" Harry paled further and then suddenly jumped out of the chair he was sitting in to stand by the window.

"I'd rather not say sir... I don't want you to hate me." Harry had blushed furiously at this last statement and turned away to face the window, he heard Lupin get up but stayed staring stubbornly at the forbidden forest.

"You know Harry when I was a few years older than you I was really worried that when I told all my friends a secret they would hate me... But they didn't in the end and they helped me work through the secret, telling them really helped me and I think that it's one of the best things I've ever done! I really do think it will help to tell me. Please Harry; I really do need to know." Lupin said all this as he walked to stand just behind Harry looking out of the window too.

"Ok sir, I'll tell you if you tell me your secret." Harry replied with a twinkle in his eye as he looked up at his favourite professor.

"Ok I'm gay." Harry looked at him for a minute more before turning away again.

"Mine's much worse than that, that's nothing!" Harry said glumly.

"I don't care! You promised you would tell me and I need to know if you want me to help." Lupin said grabbing Harry's shoulders and turning him to face him.

"Tell me Harry, please!" Lupin asked his hands still on Harry's shoulders, his tone pleading. Harry sighed,

"They didn't treat me well but it was alright until I came home after first year. They had had a letter home after the philosopher's stone incident and didn't appreciate it much, that was the first time they were ever physical to me." Harry said staring at his shoes.

"Harry, how bad was it?" Lupin asked and placed his hand under Harry's chin and pushed up until Harry met his eyes.

"It was alright at first but then dobby came and it got worse and then I.I...I had bruises up till Christmas during second year." Harry said as some tears began to fall.

"Oh Harry!" Lupin sighed as he pulled Harry towards him before placing his arms around him and hugging him tightly. After a minute or so of this the door opened and Lupin and Harry looked up sharply.

"What are you doing here?!" Harry exclaimed.

**Please R&R it really boosts how fast I upload! Also if you spot any issues with my grammar or anything please don't hesitate, i have done the best i can with looking it through, but i don't have a beta at the moment so if you spot anything please leave it in a review or PM about it! see you in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3 Who?

**A/N this is a really really short chapter - just to introduce Remus' partner. it's probably a fifth or a sixth of the next chapter so don't worry! i'll probably update on tuesday or wednesday, Please R&R!**

**Also a few of you guessed right!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (I know Nothing!) JKR does!**

"Harry! That's no way to speak to your professor!" Lupin said in a quiet tone as If he was trying to keep the man at the door from hearing.

"Sorry sir, but I was just curious." Harry said this rather loudly then had whispered under his breath.

"He speaks to me in that tone, the git." Harry thought he said this very quietly but Lupin had heard and had glanced back to the door where the man know had a rather impressive smirk.

"I am merely here as I am here to have a very quick word with professor Lupin."He said calmly.

"But don't worry I'll talk to him after dinner." and with that he left.

"Right then harry, I suppose we'd better get to dinner. But before we go I want to say one more thing. If you want I can get you out of there, I can take guardianship and you can live with me but I do have to warn you I'm not a morning person and neither is my partner!" Remus said with a small laugh at the end.

"Sir, I'd love to live with you but who's your partner sir?" Harry said curiously.

"I don't want this to influence your decision as he's a lot different from when he's in class and... Ok don't give me that look I'll tell you. It's who was in here a minute ago." Lupin sighed...

"Snape is your partner!?"

**Who saw that coming? See you in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4 Telling Severus And Ron

**A/N Thanks loads to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who read the last chapter! Here's a new one - sorry it's three days late i thought i had already posted it but then when i checked for reviews it wasn't there or in Doc Manager so i must have forgotten to post it! anyhoo enough excuses on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but certain aspects of the plot JKR owns everything else.**

"Harry please don't let this influence your decision, he's really very different when he's alone and he does have his reasons for being so snappy." Remus said softly to the outraged face at his shoulder.

"Well if you say he's different and you get him to promise to be nice I suppose I will take you up on your offer but first could we... I mean if it's alright with you...maybe have a trial couple of weeks to see if he really is different and doesn't treat me like he does in class?" Harry asked tentatively.

"That seems like a great idea! Straight after dinner I'll tell Dumbledore so he can get the appropriate papers drawn up so as soon as you're sure they can be filled in. Does that sound good to you?" Remus asked.

"That sounds great" Harry replied with a nod. "well I have been here a while and I am very sorry I was late and I'm rather hungry - so may I leave?" Harry asked rather cheerfully.

"Oh alright then, but I just want to warn you that over the trial period of three weeks?" at Harry's nod Lupin continued. "And if you want the adoption if you do get a detention you will be punished by either me or Severus as well as your detention, but we'll go over all this tomorrow as I believe you have homework due. So come to my office right after dinner and we'll discuss everything then ok?" Remus said.

"Ok thanks sir!"

"My pleasure Harry, now off with you!" Lupin said with a small laugh at how quickly Harry ran out of the office, grabbing his bag on the way round. "_Now to tell Severus, he'll be ok Remus, he'll be ok with it, don't worry, it'll be fine and he won't throw anything again, stop worrying Remus!"_ Lupin's thoughts were scattered as he began the walk down to the dungeons hoping a walk would build up his courage more than a quick floo down. All too soon however Remus was facing Severus' office door and he knocked once before opening the door and stepping in, Snape was sitting behind his desk with a foul expression on his face as he marked what looked like first year test papers.

"Dunderheads?" Lupin asked quietly as he shut the door.

"These new Hufflepuffs are useless! I swear not one of them read their textbook before coming here nor have they been paying any attention in class since coming here! They don't even know where a bezoar is found!" Severus snapped as he looked up at Remus for the first time since he entered the room.

"Oh so would now be a bad time to mention that I offered guardianship to Harry potter and have arranged for him to have a trial period with us for 3 weeks before adopting him permanently?" Remus said innocently as he backed towards the door as Severus' face darkened.

"YOU DID WHAT EXACTLY?"

"Oh come on Severus, he's being abused I had to save him! You know how that feels!"

"But I just healed Draco and he only stays for three weeks of the summer with us not offered him adoption without consulting you!"

"I know Severus I should have talked to you first but what would you have had me do? Leave him to get beaten?" Remus asked his eyes pleading.

Meanwhile...

"hey guys! Ron, Hermione! Wait up for me!" Harry yelled through the crowded corridor at his friend's retreating backs, he caught up with them quickly and said breathing hard "I've got something to tell you!"

"Aren't you meant to be in detention mate?" Ron asked looking startled to see Harry.

"Lupin let me out early, you'll never guess what's happened though!" Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

"What Harry?" Hermione said with a small smile.

"Lupin and his partner have agreed to adopt me but we're going to have a trial period of three weeks first! Isn't it great - I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys or chased by Dudley ever again! "Harry was ecstatic with excitement and said all this very fast.

"That's great mate! We'll never have to kidnap you again!" Ron replied with a small laugh. "Harry do you know who Lupin's partner is? Because I always thought he was straight!" Hermione asked more surprised at the thought of Lupin having a partner than at Harry being adopted by him,

"This bit you're not going to like but it doesn't matter what you say I've made my decision on this and I'm not going to change it!" Harry said fiercely.

"Whoa there mate, calm down and just tell us who he is - we're not going to have to put up with him, you are so we won't mind!" Ron said with a smirk.

"You'll care when I tell you who it is! It's Snape." Harry whispered the last part and Ron immediately shouted

"SNAPE! HE FANCIES SNAPE! OF ALL PEOPLE SNAPE!?"

"Ron shut up! Professor Lupin doesn't want it made public knowledge so SHUT UP!" Harry said rather loudly as a few people nearby continued to stare in their direction. Just then Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, all three of them spun around to face the rather annoyed looking face of one Professor Snape.

"Professor!" all three of them exclaimed in unison.

"Weasley, Granger I require a word with Potter if you don't mind." Snape said while grabbing hold of Harry's shoulder. Hermione and Ron took two steps back.

"Why don't you guys go ahead to the great hall and I'll meet you there in a couple minutes?" Harry said and Ron and Hermione nodded and then raced off. "You wanted to speak professor?" Harry asked after turning to face Snape.

"yes I did Potter, I wanted to tell you that Remus has told me your situation and I wanted to let you know that I have no issues with it and that I will try to not be as snappy with you as I normally am from now on." Harry looked flabbergast, was this Snape trying to be supportive?

"Will you be at Remus' quarters tomorrow when we discuss everything?'" Harry asked with a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"I will, and also Harry it's not Remus' quarters it's our quarters - all three of us will be living in those quarters so it's our quarters not his or mine but ours." Snape said with was that a smile?

"Right sir, I'll see you in our quarters tomorrow! Bye!" and with that Harry run off after his friends leaving Snape standing there shaking his head.

**A/N please Review! i'm on holiday next week so you'll get another chapter not Next Monday but the Monday after!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Quarters

**I'm so sorry this took so long but there was more important stuff going on in my life. I should be dating more regularly from now on though! Anyway hope you like the chapter - Also I'm so glad people are still reviewing event though the auto hour is a total jerk :D Also I'm still looking for a beta :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately!**

Chapter 5 - The Quarters.

The next afternoon saw Harry running towards Professor Lupin's quarters for their first family meeting. He was excited about this because he thought that the fact Remus set up this meeting showed that he cared for Harry. He was so excited he had forgotten about the disastrous potions lesson that morning.  
FLASHBACK  
"Before you get started on your sleeping draughts, for the third and last time page 154 Longbottom, take out your homework so I may collect them in." Everyone began to rummage in their bags apart from Hermione whose scroll was already on her desk.  
"Ron, I can't find it!" Harry was frantically searching in his bag, chucking his books and parchments out of his bag.  
"But you did it - you had it last night when Hermione gave it back to you! I remember you mentioning it this morning when we were packing our bags-" Ron was cut off by a frantic Harry  
"Oh God! Ron it's in the dorm on my desk!"  
"What's it doing there mate?"  
"I left it in the common room last night so I ran down in my pjs this morning to get it remember? Well when I got back to the dorm I was running late so I told you to got I breakfast without me and I was gonna chuck it in my bag but I forgot it and I was going to run back for it after breakfast but I must have forgotten!"  
"You're in deep shit now mate!" Ron exclaimed rather loudly.  
"Mr Weasley, mind your language In my classroom unless you'd like to spend your break outside the staff room and swear there? 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape said sharply with a glare as he reached Harry and Ron's desk. "Homework." Ron handed his over, "Potter." Snape outstretched his hand.  
"Um sir, I don't have my homework but I did do it I swear! Can I give it to you at break?" Hary said hopefully. "Mr Potter if your homework is not here I will assume you haven't done it and -"  
"But Sir!"  
"Do not interrupt me Potter! Detention tomorrow night, wear old clothes and expect to get dirty." Snape began to walk away.  
"Greasy Bat." Was whispered when Harry decided he was out of earshot.  
"25 points from Gryffindor. " Half the class groaned "Silence! Get on with the potion!"  
END FLASHBACK  
All of a sudden Harry came to a sickening halt as he remembered the morning's events. He quickly turned around and promptly ran back toward the common room, once there he grabbed his potions homework and sprinted back down to Lupin's quarters. Once he got there he knocked on the door and Lupin's voice called out "Come in!" Harry stepped in to the quarters an instantly he was in a cosy circular shaped living room with two doors directly in front of him. Bookcases lined the walls except for a small part taken up by a rather large fire place with a mahogony coffee table in front and two dark brown leather sofas angled towards each other and the other sofa. The walls that he could see we're light brown and the room had a plush chocolate brown carpet. Harry couldn't see anyone around so he called out "Hello?"  
"Through here Harry we're in the kitchen." This time it was Snape's voice who called out and Harry took a deep breath before he stepped through the right door. He came into a cosy kitchen it was mostly square except for one wall which had a large curve where the rooms connected. It was painted navy blue with four large windows on two walls, The floor was white tile and the cupboards, drawers, overhead cabinets and matching breakfast bar were all a dark mahogony. An oven and retro rounded fridge completed the room apart from a dark brown table off to one side with four chairs around, two of which were occupied by the two professors drinking tea. "Don't look do scared Harry, we're not going to bite well Remus might -"  
"Severus!"  
"You haven't told him?"  
"I was going to today!"  
"Tell me what?"  
"I'll tell you later Harry, do you want a hot chocolate or tea or something?" Remus asked politely.  
"Um tea thanks professor."  
"You can call me Remus at home and Severus Severus."  
"Thanks Remus!" Remus got up and walked over to the kettle and started making Harry's tea.  
"Sit down Harry!" Harry sat opposite Severus next to Remus."Sugar?"  
"Um yes please three."  
"Three?!" "THREE?" Came two responses, Remus turned around to look at Harry and Severus looked up from his newspaper. "No wonder you look so tired if you have three sugars befor you go to bed - give him two Remus." Remus nodded and turned back around. "Who are you? The sugar police? Sorry for liking my tea sweet!" "Apologise to Severus Harry there's no need for that tone." Remus said sternly as he passed Harry his mug. "Sorry Severus, thanks Remus." Harry's said apologetically. "Thank you Harry." Severus nodded and looked back at his newspaper for a moment before folding it in two and laying it down. "Shall we begin Remus?"


	6. Chapter 6 - The Discussion

**UPDATE: 7/6/2013 this has been edited for a request by Jasper's Mom for better spacing - hope this makes it easier! **

**Yes it's true, Two posts in a day as the this chapter and the last one is quite short! Also is anyone else like super amazingly excited for les mis? It hasn't come out yet in England and Oh my god I'm desperate to see it! I've been rewatching the 25th anniversary edition concert in preparation - it's my second favourite musical (after phantom.) OMG I'm so excited! Also thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - if I did then the world wouldn't be snapeless.  
On with the chapter**!

"Yes Severus we should." Remus replies as he sits back down next to Harry. "Right let me explain why we are here, Harry you want to do a trial period of three months under our guardianship before deciding on adoption yes?"

"Yes Remus - if that's still alright?"

"Of course that's still alright! Now during this trial period you will be treated exactly as if we had already adopted you so you know what it's going to be like. That means you get a room in our quarters (we'll take you out to Diagon Alley tomorrow and pick up your furniture etc.), you can come down to these quarters at any time as long as it's before curfew and you can stay any night you wish, you may also if you want to stay weekends down here or in your dorm. The only time you must be down here is on Sundays as those are the days we're going to get to know each other and have a meal as a family. Is this all sounding good?" Remus asked after he finished this speech.

"It's sounding great but how are we going to go to Diagon Alley, I'm not allowed out of the castle." Harry said curiously.

"Don't worry about that because your going with us, your professors, it's allowed - also when we're in there we're going to buy you some new clothes, no child of mine is going to go around looking like you do! " Severus said in answer to Harry who nodded and so Severus continued.

"Following from what Remus said, we will treat you the same which means that you will have some rules to follow, these will be:

1. Don't put yourself in danger in anyway and that means no going into secret chambers, trying to fight the Dark Lord singlehandedly and fighting mountain trolls.

2. You will keep your grades up - all of them - yes Harry even Divination. You are smart and the only excuse for bad marks you have is not trying and that will get you in trouble every time- you should always do your best.

3. You will follow the school rules, especially ones like no duelling in the corridors and no wandering around after curfew.

4. You will be respectful of us which means that you don't swear and you say please and thank you and you don't disobey us.

5. Don't lie - there's never any need and if you did you will be caught and punished for the lie and for whatever you were lying about.

Does this all sound fair to you?" Severus stopped and asked.

"Yes sir, but what happens if I break these rules or do something at school?" Harry's asked. Remus took over this time.

"Well if you break any if the rules then you can expect to be punished which may be depending on the infraction something simple such as standing in the corner if let's say you had an attitude or it may be more serious such as a spanking for say putting your life in danger or washing your mouth out for lying or swearing. In answer to your other question it depends on what you did - all of your teachers will tell us if you do something and we may punish you for it at home as well if it's something serious. If you forgot your homework we'd probably punish you because you should be more organised but if in a lesson you call your teacher a name like 'Greasy Bat' and the teacher took away points, we'd probably let it be because he already punished you enough. Though if I hear about you saying that to Severus again I'll wash your mouth out - do you still think this is all fair?"

"You'd really spank me?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes." Severus replied.

"You need strong boundaries and grounding you to your room isn't always enough. But only in extreme circumstances."

"Okaaay." Harry replied slightly whiny at the thought that he a 13yr old boy would be spanked. Then "are you gonna punish me for earlier? Actually I've got my homework now hold on...(A/N bear with, Bear with...) here you are!" Harry announced triumphantly with his arm outstretched and half his bag tipped over the floor.

"First pick that up and secondly no, that wouldn't be fair as you were unaware of the rules and thirdly thank you for your essay but don't think I'n going to let you off easily tomorrow because you've given it to me and fourthly while your room isn't made up yet but our guest room is and since it's nearing your bedtime would you like to stay here or shall I take you back up to your dorms?" Severus said after taking the essay from Harry.

"Bedtime?!"

"Yes, does Professor McGonagall not enforce one?"

"No we're not babies I know when I'm tired!"

"Harry watch your tone. Well all my snakes have one and I won't have you walking around looking dead on your feet so you can go to be at the same time as them, which for third and fourth years is a 9pm dorm curfew and a 9:30pm lights out bedtime, on weekends it's more lax and I just ask for them to be in their dorms by half ten."

"9:30 that's a baby time! I don't normally go to bed until at least ten! I'll go back to the dorms and stay up longer." Harry replied shocked that someone would give 13 and 14 yr olds bedtimes!

"Watch your tone Harry or you won't be given the option of going back up to Gryffindor and tomorrow will go to bed even earlier." Remus said sharply with a stern glare at Harry.

"But Remus - he wants me to go to bed at a time more appropriate for 8yr olds and that's not fair!"

"He is sitting across from you and he is telling you that you have been warned about your tone twice now and he is telling you that you are going to go brush your teeth - door closest to the fireplace goes into the corridor and the first door on your right is the bathroom, you'll find a toothbrush in the cupboard below the sink and paste on the top - and then he is expecting you to be standing in the corner of the room directly opposite the bathroom in your pjs (which will be waiting for you on the bed) so that he may come in and have a chat with you." Severus said silkily.

"Fine!" Harry said as he flung himself out his chair and turned to go to the door but before he could take a step forward, Remus had stood up and grabbed him by the arm turning him sharply and landing two crisp swats on his bottom

"Sort your attitude out while your in the corner as well please." Then he released Harry, who with his face burning in mortification at being swatted in the kitchen with Severus looking on scurried out of the door and down the corridor.

"We're going to have our hands full."

**Hope you like the snippet of things to come also don't worry Severus isn't so mean as to spank Harry on his first night - well not if Harry behaves himself! Anyway this is only a short chapter but I hope you like it! Also I'm going to try to update this weekly or at least fortnightly but please bear with me! Hope you like it and as always please R & R!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Severus and Harry

**A/N I have some exams coming up so it will be maybe two weeks until the next chapter but don't worry it's already written so it will definitely be up sometime very soon! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nor have I ever or ever will.**

Harry scurried off to the bathroom with his face burning in shame and quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before going into the room opposite as directed. Once there he pulled of his top and put the pajama shirt on before taking off his pants and underwear and placing them on the chair next to him where they vanished. Harry then grabbed the bottoms and before he could get them on, the door opened.

"AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Get out!"  
Snape stood with his back to Harry in the doorway.  
"Sorry, I thought you'd be dressed by now. It's not like you've got anything I haven't."  
"Ok, I'm decent now you can come in. But knock next time!"  
Severus nodded, came in and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry stood still playing with his pjama top not really knowing what to do.  
"I believe I told you to go to the corner after you were dressed."  
Harry frowned.  
"I don't think this is fair! I didn't do anything and you're treating me like a five year old! I'm not going to the corner because it's stupid!"  
Harry crossed his arms at the end of his speech but managed to resist stamping his foot.  
"If you act like a child, I'm going to treat you like one. I'm going to give you until the count of three to get into that corner."  
Harry didn't move but his frown turned into a pout.  
"One."  
Harry uncrossed his arms and took a hesitant step towards the corner.  
"Two."  
Harry took another step.  
"I'm not lying to you Harry, if I get to three I will spank you."  
Harry took another step.  
"Thr-"  
Harry ran to the corner. Snape followed and landed two swats on his bottom.  
"I don't expect to have to get that far before you do what you're told. Now stand here for ten minutes and then you can come out and we can talk."  
Harry stood stock still as Severus walked away and stayed like that for about a minute and a half. Then he let out a big sigh and shifted.  
"Silence and standing still in the corner Harry."  
Harry stood still again, this time he lasted for about five minutes before he shifted again. Snape let him off the first time but when he continued to shift around he made his feelings clear.  
"Stop moving in the corner Harry! You only have another three minutes and I expect you to be still for them."  
Harry stopped moving for a moment then replied.  
"This is stupid! I'm not doing this anymore!"  
And promptly kicked the wall before turning around.

"Ron it's almost nine! Harry said he'd be back by now. Something might have happened to him, we've got to go tell Professor McGonagall he's missing!"  
" 'Mione, calm down! He's probably still talking to Lupin and ugh Snape."  
Hermione grabbed Ron's hand.  
"But what if he's not? What if Sirius Black got into the castle-"  
"Past all those Dementors?"  
"- he may be being tortured as we speak! If Black can get out of Azkaban he can get into Hogwarts!"  
"Look Hermione, I'm sure he's fine, let's wait another half hour before we go running off to McGonagall."  
"Ron there's no time for waiting, Harry may be being tortured as we speak! Let's go."  
And with that Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him through the common room and out of the portrait hole, forcing him to stumble along behind her until they reached the door with the brass plate that proclaimed loudly;  
"Professor M. McGonagall.  
Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House.  
Deputy Headmistress."  
Hermione knocked loudly three times and after hearing the Professor give permission opened the door and stepped inside.  
"Sorry to bother you at this hour Professor. But Harry isn't back yet from Professor Lupin's quarters and it's past curfew and we were worried about him."  
Hermione had stepped forward towards the grey haired witch behind the desk. Ron stayed behind her.  
"Ahh yes, I was just coming to find you and Mr Weasley as there had been a change of plan and Professor Lupin has just informed me that Harry would be staying in his guest room tonight as they wanted to have more time to talk. He has however said that if Harry has not returned by tomorrow lunchtime you two are more than welcome to join them for lunch."  
Ron couldn't keep quiet at this.  
"Lunch with Snape ?!"  
"Yes Mr. Weasley lunch with Professor Snape and Professor Lupin."  
"Please tell Professor Lupin, we're very grateful for his offer and we'll see him tomorrow."  
Hermione said quickly cutting Ron's complaints off.  
"Well errr we'll just be off then!"  
Ron was out of the door in a flash.  
"Thank you Professor, Goodnight."  
Hermione followed at a much more sedate pace.  
"Goodnight Miss Granger."

Snape was up before Harry's foot had connected to the wall and twisted Harry back around to face the corner, he then landed three hard swats and Harry twisted out his grip and turned around rubbing his bottom.  
"OW! What did you do that for!"  
"Kicking is never tolerated...except on The Dark Lord. If I see you kicking something other than him again, you will be receiving a full spanking."  
Severus scolded sternly.  
"Furthermore you are in the corner to be punished so you will stand there silently until you have been given permission to leave. Understood?"  
Harry nodded.  
"A verbal answer please."  
"Yes sir."  
"Right then sit."  
He motioned with his hand towards the bed and Harry scurried towards it, edging his bottom as far away from Snape as he could. Severus allowed himself a small smile before he steeled himself once again and sat next to Harry.  
"I really wanted to have a talk with you tonight about why my behaviour towards you was...a little over the top."  
"You mean why you were being such a greasy bastard to me?"  
Harry asked innocently. Snape snarled.  
Remus walked in at that moment.  
"Did I actually just hear that?"  
Remus asked surprised. Severus looked like it was taking all of his self control to not to just grab Harry and haul him over his lap, Harry gulped.  
"I'm going to take that as a yes I really did just hear that. When you're finished with him Severus I'd like a word with Harry, I distinctly remember making a promise if I heard he had called you a name again."  
Then Remus left the room.  
"I cannot believe the amount of attitude you have. Right I want you back in that corner for five minutes while I calm down and then I'm going to deal with you."  
Harry gulped again but quickly moved to the corner and stood stock still until a barked order came at him.  
"Hands on your head this time please. Interlace your fingers."  
Harry did as he was told and stood still for the five minutes, all the while making his will in his head because he was sure Snape was going to kill him.  
"Come over here now please."  
Harry walked over.  
"I'm really sorry Sn-Severus, I didn't mean it, it was umm a joke?"  
"I don't think so Harry."  
Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's arm and directed him around to his right side, then with one sharp pull had the boy over his lap. He could tell this was all new to Harry so he directed the boy as he went.  
"Put your hands on the floor it will help balance you. Now I am going to give you a spanking that will hurt but I want no swearing, hurting me in anyway or anything derogatory towards me understood?"  
"Ye-yes sir."  
"Ok then."  
With that Severus grabbed the boy's waistband and pulled it to his knees, exposing the lily white bottom. He raised his hand high and SMACK, Harry yelped and the bit his lip.  
The hand continued to fall in a steady beat. SMACK SMACK SMACK. Soon Harry had given up on trying to be silent and was yelping along with it. Then just as Harry was about to cry Snape stopped. Harry tried to get up but he was stopped by a firm hand on his back,  
"Just stay there I'm not done yet, what are you getting this spanking for?"  
Harry squirmed.  
"Disrespecting you by calling you names."  
"And?"  
"Swearing?"  
"Was that a question or an answer?"  
"Sorry, that was an answer. Swearing as well."  
Severus tipped Harry forward slightly an aimed at his sit spots.  
"Yes you do not SMACK call people rude SMACK names SMACK. Nor do you ever SMACK swear SMACK especially at someone SMACK. Or you'll end up right back here. SMACK SMACK." Harry began to cry and Severus finished up with a half a dozen swats to his bottom and six to each sit spot. Harry wasn't sobbing although he was crying and his backside was no longer white but a dark pink merging down to a bright red nearer his thighs. Severus simply sat there running Harry's back while he cried and apologised profusely. Eventually when Harry's cries had eased Severus pulled his trousers back up and righted him in his lap so his bottom hung between his knees and his head rested on Severus' shoulder. Severus continued to rub Harry's back and whisper in his ear that he was forgiven. Harry put his arms around Severus and clung on tight, when Harry finally stopped crying and started to calm down he realised what he was doing and instantly began to withdraw until he heard a whisper in his ear.  
"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Harry stopped moving at that and just stayed where he was as his eyes began to droop.  
"If you're tired sleep Harry."  
"But Remus wants to talk to me-ee."  
Harry replied stifling a yawn.  
"Remus will understand, go to sleep."  
Harry shut his eyes again and snuggled closer into Severus' arms.  
"My bum hurts."  
"You're not going to get any sympathy from me, you deserved every swat and you know it."  
"Yessirrr..."  
Harry's head dropped lower and his breathing evened out. Snape dropped a kiss on the tip of his head before lifting him up an laying him on the bed and tucking him in. He walked out and left the slumbering teen.

**In the last chapter I said Harry wouldn't be spanked but he just wouldn't behave himself so... As always please Review!**


	8. TEASER

Because i have exams this week you won't get a full chapter until this weekend so i thought i'd post a very very short teaser :

Severus sighed as he closed the door and lent his head against the cool wood. He knew he had been harsh probably too harsh but the boy had deserved something and the corner didn't help much. He knew he should have stopped the spanking before he did and that was part of why he had comforted Harry for so long. He just couldn't help himself; seeing the carbon copy of his childhood tormentor squirming from a sound spanking sent him on a revenge high but then when Lily's eyes turned on him, full of bewildered pain almost the exact same look as that awful day in fifth year, he immediately regretted what he had done. He would apologise tomorrow he decided, and he'd try to get Remus to let Harry off with a warning, though he didn't think he'd have much hope. With that in mind he strolled towards the open door of his bedroom where he could see a familiar shape in the bed.

A/N See you on Sunday!  
Also Les Mis was INCREDIBLE! Anne Hathaway deserves that Oscar 100% I haven't cried so much at a 30 second bit of film since Mufasa died! Honestly throughout the film my sister and I used 2 packs of tissues! You should really see it! Unless you don't like musicals then I wouldn't recommend it since there's no dialogue and it's all song!


	9. Chapter 8 - Another Discussion

**Sorry for the time between updates and for the length of this chapter! As always thanks for the kinds reviews and PM's specifically LouLou who seriously helped me to get this posted! Please R & R!**

With that in mind he strolled towards the open door of his bedroom where he could see a familiar shape in the bed. After taking a deep breath in the doorway, Severus took a step inside the room to find Remus lying on top of the covers, reading a book, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"That sounded interesting." Was all Remus said to acknowledge the younger man's presence. Severus sighed and sat on the edge of the bed,

" I was far too harsh with him, but he gave me that attitude and when he lay across my knees all I could see was that unruly hair and his slight body and for those 10 minutes he was James and I was giving him everything he deserved from school. Then he turned around and..." Snape looked away. Lupin finished for him

"He wasn't James anymore, he was Lily." Severus looked into Remus' eyes, "Exactly."

"Well I doubt he's going to trust you too much, although I think you did mend your relationship slightly with the hugging thing but I still don't think he'll trust you to punish him again anytime soon, so after you apologise to him tomorrow you don't have permission to punish him apart from anything official at school. For anything else that happens you will have to send him to me. Only when you have both his permission and trust and my permission and trust will you punish him again. Is that understood?" Remus had put his book down during his speech and peered through his glasses at Severus, his eyes glinting perilously.

"Yes, Remus. I agree to those terms and will inform Harry of the changes tomorrow during my apology. Are you going to punish him still, seeing as I was too hard on him?"

"I will lessen his punishment but I will not forget it entirely. I still promised him something. And I will show that boy he has someone to depend and who he can trust to keep their promises. Now let's go have a bath and get to bed."

The next morning Harry awoke early and made to climb out of bed, when his bottom touched the bed he felt a small twinge of pain, but not as much as he was expecting. It was now more of a light ache rather than the sting it was before. Harry knew from previous experience this wasn't right and so he decided that Snape must have charmed him to lessen the pain. He sat and thought for a moment - Why would Snape bother? He came to the conclusion he'd have to ask to find out and so got up, had a quick shower and left for breakfast.

Upon walking into the kitchen he discovered Remus was already there with the sounds of Severus speaking through the floo to someone in the living room.

"Ah Harry, just the man." Remus flicked his wand at Harry and a foul taste appeared in his mouth.

"Don't call people names, especially when I've told you not to." He then ignored Harry's wrinkled face of disgust and directed him to sit in a chair before levitating several plates on to the table before sitting down himself. Remus began to put food on his plate and Harry followed his lead. Shortly after they had started Severus walked in,

"Sorry love, but Harkepin wanted tot talk about those tarantula legs I ordered. Ah Harry, after we've finished breakfast I need to talk to you," Severus sat down and began to pour his tea. They made small talk until they had all finished and then Remus stood up and left to

"go over lesson plans." Harry peeked awkwardly at Severus for a moment before Snape put down his tea and started to talk.

"Harry, I need to let you know how irresponsible I was towards you last night, I abused you and I had promised to protect you."

"What? You didn't abuse me?!"

"I did, and I'm extremely sorry, you see you father and I were enemies of a sort - like you and Draco. And when I had you over my knee I forgot that you were Harry and instead of punishing you for your tantrum and disrespect, I was punishing you for your father's indiscretions."

"I see, well if you can't control yourself, I'm not sure I can trust you to punish me or protect me..."

"I'll always protect you Harry, you're not only your father's son, you're your mother's son too! however I agree with you about punishing you and so does Remus. From now on, at least until the trial period is over, I will not punish you. If you break a rule then I'll pass you over to Remus, and I won't punish you for any home indiscretions beyond sending you to a corner and perhaps grounding you. At school however I am still permitted to give detentions, take house points etc. Do you agree with these terms"

"That sounds...acceptable."

"all right then, we're in agreement! I apologise again for losing control, I know it is unforgivable and you probably hate me now more than you did before but I hope at some point I can regain your trust."

"I forgive you, and I already trust you! I couldn't hate you more than I did before, I like you even more now for being able to apologize!"

"Thank goodness for that! We should probably go find Remus and tell him we're good again."

"OK! let's go!"


End file.
